


[podfic] Whispers

by BabelGhoti, Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), Rindle



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Polygons, Podfic Polygons 2019, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: "No whispering," Anders said. His voice was quiet but it was a low murmur, not hinting at his quickened breath or flushed skin. He arched, his hips bucked as he thrust into Hawke's fist, but no sound escaped his lips. "Whispers - nn - carry. They sound - they sound...""Exciting?" Hawke suggested. "Dirty?""Yeah. Yeah, that."Hawke and Anders haven't told their friends about their new relationship - but an overnight trip to the Wounded Coast will make keeping things quiet challenging for them both. Shameless smut, part of Breaking the Silence but reading the rest of the series isn't necessary, this is total PWP.





	[podfic] Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117087) by [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug). 



> This work was created for Podfic Polygons 2019.
> 
> The fic was selected by Rindle, recorded by BabelGhoti, and edited by Fleur Rochard.

**Fic** : Whispers

 **Author** : Felixbug

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 37:25

 **Bitrate** : 192 kbps

 **File size** : 51,4 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yurgpd32mxlz0g1/Felixbug+-+Whispers+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/kb15gnvq?token=28cd4e53375d829efd3e849ac9f05167)


End file.
